


You Thought I Was Happy (He's gonna be mad...)

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Series: You Thought I Was Happy [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical induced Nightmares, Medical induced amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: Thomas is going to be pissed if I'm late to dinner again...





	You Thought I Was Happy (He's gonna be mad...)

**Author's Note:**

> *slowly pushes this towards y'all*

_ Beep. _

_ Beep. _

_ Beep. _

_ Beep. _

_ “No!” _

“Genji!” Hanzo exclaimed, coming forwards to grip his brother’s shoulders.  The younger shimada looked around the room, focusing in on the elder.  The cyborg brought up a trembling hand, gripping his brother’s wrist tightly.

“Thank God you’re awake.” Hanzo breathed, taking a moment to look over the younger man before continuing, “You’ve been out for a week.  Reyes said you took a pretty hard hit from a dummy during training.  I swear, the one day Jesse and I don’t go, you go and get knocked into a coma.”

Genji said nothing, just stared at Hanzo.  A week?  A whole seven days, he’s been asleep?  Training?  What training?

“Genji, are you listening?” Hanzo asked, shaking his brother slightly.

“What about the migraines?” Genji demanded, “And the blood?  Jack- You- Angela- What happened!?”

Hanzo frowned, “Genji, I do not understand.  Migraines, blood, us?”

“Jack stabbed Gabriel, and you stabbed Jesse, and I choked Angela, they all died, they were all  _ willing _ to die, and- and before that, before that you and the rest of blackwatch, the rest of Blackwatch all went down due to serious- all of Blackwatch except for me went down because of migraines due to this food you all ate-!”

Hanzo sat straight up.  Or, at least, he tried to.  Instead, he was stopped not even half way up and forced back down with something holding him down.  He looks around with sharp movements of his eyes and head, noting the contraption he was trapped in, and then the people in the room.  None payed attention to him, and instead just worked  _ on _ him.  Like he’s a simple lab rat.

Hanzo’s blood ran cold as he realized he  _ is _ the lab rat.  Needles in his arms, old puncture wounds deep in the crease of his elbow.  His entire body hot, yet cold, and  _ so _ uncomfortable.  He tried to speak, yet his voice wouldn’t work.

He settled on (read: was forced to settle on) on looking around the room.  No sign of the other Overwatch members.  He forces out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.  Either the rest were somewhere in the building, or he was completely alone besides these… People, in here with him.

It took him a long moment, but finally he settled back into the table, focusing on the men around him.  They all wore different colors, but a seemingly constant color was black.  Hanzo wasn’t appalled by the color, hell it was on his list of top five favorites, even if black was a hue and not actually a color.  Regardless, what truly appalled him was the fact that the place stunk.  Propane, gasoline, diesel, he couldn’t tell.  He just knew it smelt awful…  His head began to hurt…

He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he considered his options.  He was weak.  Far too weak to fight those around him, let alone free himself of these bonds.  Regardless, what would he do then?  There was no guarantee that any of the others were there with him, or if they even knew he was gone.

But…  Jesse would know, right?

They hung out next to every day.  The last time Hanzo remembered being with the Cowboy was…  He couldn’t say.  He hadn’t known the date, and he had no idea how long he’d been here.  That very thought terrified him.  Had it been an hour?  A day?  A month?  A year?  How had these people gotten to him?

His eyes began to flutter.  He was  _ so tired _ .  The other’s weren’t here.  Hanzo could ask to make sure later…  It wasn’t like they…  They were going to try and find him anyways…

Who cares about him?

Who cares about him at all?

He’s just a lowly Archer, stuck in an abusive relationship.

His blood ran cold as the last thought ran through his head:  
_Thomas is going to be pissed if I’m late to dinner again..._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me? <3


End file.
